brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Etiquette/Remake Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are playing an online role-playing game. Tim's avatar carries a block toward a Star Wars spaceship he is building. He is about to put the final block in place. TIM'S AVATAR: And now, the final piece to a project five years in the making. Moby's avatar appears shooting a laser weapon. He is dressed as a character from Star Trek. MOBY'S AVATAR: Beep. TIM'S AVATAR: Okay, we get it. You like Star Trek better. Moby's avatar shoots at the wheel of Tim's spaceship, causing it to fall. Tim's avatar looks distressed. MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby look at each other. Moby is playing on a desktop computer in Tim's bedroom and Tim is playing on a laptop. Moby smiles at Tim, who looks annoyed. TIM: I'm not sure that was an accident. Tim clicks on an email in his inbox and reads from it. TIM: To Tim and Moby, What's the deal with digital etiquette? From, George. Digital etiquette, or netiquette, is a set of rules for how to behave online. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. It's a lot like real-life etiquette, which is basically having good manners and treating others with respect. It's just as important in our digital lives, including how we act in online games. An animation shows the game on Tim's laptop screen. TIM: Or how we communicate in e-mails, texts, message boards, and social media. On Tim's laptop, Moby's avatar walks through illustrations of an e-mail inbox, a text exchange, a message board, and social media page. TIM: All of these platforms let us talk and share instantly, wherever we are. But unfortunately, that can make it easy for people to forget their manners. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, like if you disagree with a friend, or you have strong feelings about a topic. In person, you wouldn't go straight to insults and yelling. A lot of that's because you can see who you're talking to, and so much of our communication is visual. An animation shows Moby dressed in a Star Trek costume and Tim in a Star Wars costume. They are arguing, with Tim gesturing with his hands and Moby crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. TIM: But when you talk online, especially through text platforms like Twitter, you don't get that visual feedback. You might end up being more blunt or forceful than usual. An animation shows a social media platform called Chirps. A user called @TommyRocks writes a post that reads: Star Trek is for dum-dums. TIM: That can trigger the other person to respond in the same way. Before you know it, you're in a full-blown argument. Someone called @PrincessDarla writes a response to @TommyRocks that reads: You're for dum-dums! The two argue back and forth. TIM: This happens so often we even have a name for it. It's called flaming, and it can even lead to full-on flamewars, when people trade insults online. Believe it or not, some people actually cruise around looking to start flamewars! An animation shows an unshaven man with a dirty shirt in a cluttered basement. He is typing furiously on a desktop computer, causing trouble. TIM: We call these troublemakers trolls. Kind of fitting, huh? An animation of a computer screen appears. A troll on the screen stands next to @TommyRocks and @PrincessDarla's argument. He holds a large, flaming torch. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I don't think we become meaner online. It's just that it's easier to forget the rules, especially in cases where you're dealing with strangers. On the Internet, it's pretty easy to stay anonymous, or unidentified. Having a secret identity to hide behind can make people pretty brave. And when all they see of you is a screen name or a funny icon, they might forget they're dealing with a real human being! An animation shows a role-playing game on a computer screen. One avatar walks up and shoves Moby and Tim's avatars to the ground. Moby watches what is happening on the computer. He looks like his feelings are hurt. TIM: Or a sensitive robot. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, it's simple. Just like in real life, you should treat other people the way you want to be treated. You wouldn't want somebody to be rude to you, so don't be rude to anyone else. The avatar helps Moby's avatar up from the ground with an apologetic look on his face. TIM: If you're having a disagreement with someone, don't let your emotions get away from you. An animation shows a boy reading a computer screen. He gets angry and clenches his fists. TIM: Stay calm, even if it looks seems like they're trying to make you mad. There's nothing trolls like more than getting someone to lose their cool. The boy takes a few deep breaths and calms down. He closes the laptop and walks away without continuing the argument. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, netiquette isn't just about being nice. It's also about communicating clearly. That means keeping e-mails and texts clear and to the point. An image shows a text exchange. Moby writes: Beep. His friend responds with a long, rambling message. TIM: It also means making your messages easy to read and understand, which can depend on your audience. Moby tries to read the text. He looks confused. TIM: Like, some abbreviations and emoticons may be fine with friends. Images show an abbreviation-heavy text message on a cell phone. It is between friends, and the recipient smiles. TIM: But they're not appropriate in formal communication. Images show an abbreviation-heavy e-mail from a student to a teacher. The teacher seems confused by what she is reading. TIM: And whatever you do, don't write in all capital letters! All caps makes it seem like you're yelling. An animation shows people commenting on a posted video. Someone comments in all caps. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, humor isn't always obvious in writing. Without seeing facial expressions or hearing someone's voice, it can be hard to tell the difference between a friendly joke and real cruelty. An animation shows Moby's cell phone. Moby is about to send Tim a text written in all caps that reads: BEEP! TIM: One way to help make sure you're communicating clearly is to re-read what you write before you send it! Moby thinks about his message. He deletes his message and rewrites it with normal capitalization. Tim checks his phone when he receives the text and raises an eyebrow at Moby. TIM: Check your tone, grammar, and spelling to make sure you really mean to say what you've written. Once your message is out, you usually can't take it back! Lastly, if you want to post something about a friend, like a photo, get their permission first. MOBY: Beep. Moby shows Tim a photo on his phone. In it, Tim is drooling in his sleep while holding a teddy bear. TIM: No! People's personal information is private, and you can really ruin relationships if you reveal something that a friend, or a friend's parents, don't want on the Web. The Internet is a public place. If you wouldn't want a parent, teacher, college admissions director, or future employer to see something you post, don't post it. MOBY: Beep. In the online game, Moby's avatar uses his laser in reverse mode to repair Tim's spaceship. TIM'S AVATAR: Aw, thanks, buddy. MOBY'S AVATAR: Beep. Moby's avatar stands next to Tim's and holds a sign that says, "May the Force Be With You". TIM: And you live long and prosper. Tim's avatar holds up his hand, but his hand has no fingers so it's hard to tell exactly what this gesture means. Moby's avatar frowns. When Tim's avatar realizes his hand has no fingers, he looks disappointed. TIM'S AVATAR: You know, if my avatar had fingers, you'd see that I'm giving the Vulcan salute. The avatars high five. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts